A Different Life
by MiniBeaver
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort was killed and Harry's parents survived. Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

A Different Life- A Harry Potter Fanfic

Voldemort seemed to deflate and Harry was flashed with all Voldemorts memories in the course of 3 seconds and started to wonder what his life would have been like if his father had picked up his wand that night. If James had killed Voldemort and he and Lily had lived.

'He means Lily Evans!' Snape cried. 'Have you not begged the Dark Lord to spare her and dispose of the child?' asked Dumbledore. 'Yes. He-' Snape was cut off by Dumbledore. 'You sicken me Severus.' 'Please!' cried Snape. 'You must save them! Protect them!' 'I know a way that no one would get hurt and we could dispose of Voldemort himself.'

It would mean using one of your own spells. I fear that Voldemort has walked down the path to immortality far further than any man. I believe he has anchored himself to this earth with the most horrible means possible. He may have created Horcruxes.'

'You must use a spell that you yourself created yourself. Sectumsempra. Use it on the Dark Lord as soon as possible.'

Snape nodded and then in the moonlight, turned around. He was gone.

Harry sat in the middle of the park with his brother Albus and sister Lucy. He picked up a branch with no hands and flung it into the nearby river. Lucy frowned. 'Don't do that in a public place Harry! Someone might see!' Harry sighed and lay back in the grass. Tomorrow he was going to buy a wand and his spell books in Diagon Alley. Then next week he and Lucy were heading to Hogwarts as they were 11 and Albus was 10 so he had to stay back.

'I can't wait until we get to do magic and learn spells and stuff!' cried Harry. 'Nor can I,' said Lucy.

'I don't want to wait another year!' yelled Albus. 'You'll get your turn.' Said Lucy.

DIAGON ALLEY  
Harry headed over to the magical menagerie. He was going to buy himself a pet owl. He really wanted a barn owl and it was his birthday so his mum had promised to get him one.

Harry picked out a nice boy barn owl and his mother handed over 3galleons and 6 sickles to the shopkeeper. They went out and headed to Olivanders. Harry went in and found it was very cold. Mr Olivander came over to him and said, 'Ah Mrs. Potter! It's lovely too see you again! Now what do we have here?'

Olivander started measuring Harry and eventually he cried 'I know just the right combination!' He disappeared into one of the many rows of boxes. He came back and said Birch wood with a core of dragon-heartstring. 11 inches and reasonably flexible! Give it a wave then Harry!'

Harry waved the wand and red sparks emitted from it. 'Exactly correct! That'll be 3 galleons and 2 sickles!' Lily payed and they went off to get Harrys school things

Harry walked down the train and eventually found a seat next to a boy he had met in Madame Malcolm's Robes for all Occasions. 'Hello,' he said. 'My name is Draco Malfoy. This is Crab and Goil and Pansy Parkinson.' Harry said hello and sat down. 'What house are you hoping to be in then?' asked Draco.

'I don't know yet but my mum and dad were in Gryffindor. But I don't want to be in Gryffindor because it sounds lame. I'm hoping for Slytherin!' 'Not a nutter then,' said Draco.

A red haired boy walked pass their compartment and Draco opened the door and shouted 'Hey Weasly, I heard you sold that house and made 3 galleons. Is that true?' The boy turned and ran down the train, tears in his eyes.

'Stick with me Potter and you'll make it through Hogwarts.'

Harry sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall dropped the sorting hat onto his head. It fell past his eyes. 'Slytherin!' It yelled. The entire green and silver table erupted with cheers. Harry went and took a seat next to Draco.

Lucy sat on the stool next and the sorting hat yelled 'Hufflepuff!' Harry sank in his chair. 'Oh no!' he thought.

End of Chapter One. A quick word about Cherub Max Carter. The Max Carter story is finished and I will be introducing a few more character who will then go on a mission to try and save Matt from Help Earth. That will be in three books time. Please R and R this story and hoped you enjoyed chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Harry Potter- a Different Life

'So Harry, what career have you been thinking about pursuing?' asked Professor Snape.

'I'd quite like to be an aurar or a quidditch player,' replied Harry.

Snape handed Harry two documents telling him what he needed to get in his OWLs to become each of the two people. Harry emerged later beaming.

Harry slitted opens the letter and so did Lucy. An official looking document came out.

These are the official OWL results of Harry James Potter.

PASS GRADES

Acceptable

E- Exceeds Expectations

O- Outstanding

FAIL GRADES

P- Poor

D- Dreadful

T- Troll

Harry James Potter has achieved-

Astronomy- A

Care of Magical Creatures- P

Charms- O

Defense against the Dark Arts- O

Arithmancy- E

Herbology- O

History of Magic- O

Potions- O

Transfiguration- E

Harry sighed with relief and looked over at Lucy's paper

Lucy Emma Potter has achieved-

Astronomy- O

Care of Magical Creatures- O

Charms- O

Defense against the Dark Arts- T

Divination- T

Herbology O

Transfiguration- E

Harry burst out laughing. 'You got 2 T's? I got one P and that was it. AND you're in Ravenclaw!'

Lucy looked embarrassed and ran up to her room. Harry didn't stop laughing for nearly an hour until they were heading off to Diagon Alley to get their new things.

AUTHORS NOTE

I know this chapter was incredibly short but I'm a busy man. Just wanted to do Harry's O.W.L results. He will soon go back to Hogwarts and something exciting will happen!


End file.
